


Butterflies & Red Skies

by Omegathyst



Series: Autumn's Adventure [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Contest Entry, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: After Applejack's tumble with Autumn Blaze, Applejack meets up with Fluttershy at the Kirin village and they argue over how to help the Kirin. When Autumn Blaze saves them from being thrown in the Stream of Silence, will the two mares make up in more ways than one? Will Autumn be roped into their plans? And will Autumn Blaze make up with the leader that casted her aside?
Relationships: Applejack/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Autumn Blaze/Rain Shine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Autumn's Adventure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Pony Confession

After meeting Autumn Blaze for a _very_ friendly lesson and music number, Applejack found herself walking back to the village. Seeing the yellow pegasus sitting in the village territory with a gentle smile on her face, Applejack froze and felt her heart race.

_Damn you, just talk to her about the problem!_

Applejack forced her hooves to return to motion, trotting over to her friend.

“Fluttershy! Guess what?” Applejack said, feeling her face growing hotter.

“I figured out the friendship problem!” Applejack and Fluttershy exclaimed at the same time. “Me too! Go ahead!”

“Heh, bet that’s a problem the Kirin never have,” Applejack snickered.

“No,” Fluttershy batted her eyelashes, glancing away as a small smile showed on her face. Applejack froze, feeling her heart thundering in her chest. “Should we tell the leader we found out the friendship problem?”

“Of course, we can start by letting Autumn Blaze back into the group!” Applejack smiled, walking alongside Fluttershy. “Then, we can find the cure to get ‘em talking again.”

“What? _No!”_ Fluttershy squealed, stepping backwards. _“That can’t ever happen!_ They turned into Niriks and destroyed the whole village!”

“That’s no reason for them to shut down all their feelins’!” Applejack turned to face Fluttershy, feeling her heart jumping all over the place, heat firing up her body.

 _“Yes it is!”_ Fluttershy shouted back. “Think of the other animals in this forest, Applejack! If the Nirik cause a fire again...what are they doing?”

Applejack turned around, flinching as she noticed all the Kirin of the village giving them blank stares, surrounding the two mares. Fluttershy squeaked as the Kirin levitated the two in the air with their horns, marching out of the village.

“H-Hey! Get your magic off her!” Applejack grunted, struggling in the Kirins' magical grip.

“I think they’re worried about us arguing,” Fluttershy admitted.

“Aw shucks! We were just having a normal disagreement, honest!” Applejack protested.

"Where are they taking us?!" Fluttershy looked at the water ahead, breathing fast.

 _"The Stream of Silence!"_ Applejack cried. "Fluttershy, if they throw us in there, we won't _feel_ nothin' or _say_ nothin' _**ever again!"**_

Fluttershy gasped, struggling alongside Applejack.

"Fluttershy, there's somethin' ah need to tell you," Applejack stopped her struggling, staring into Fluttershy's eyes. "Ah'm in love with ya, have been for years. I'm sorry that I waited till now to tell ya."

Applejack closed her eyes, feeling tears slipping down her face before she heard a roar shake the magic around her. She glanced up the hill, seeing a Nirik charge towards the two of them. The Kirin dropped the two as they stumbled back, the Nirik surrounding Applejack and Fluttershy in a circle of fire.

Fluttershy whimpered, covering her face with her wings, when Applejack placed her hoof on her mane.

"Fluttershy, I think it's the Autumn Blaze I mentioned to ya," Applejack whispered. "It's okay, you can relax."

Fluttershy unraveled her wings, staring at the white and orange former Nirik.

"Can't have them silence the only lovebirds that can talk," Autumn giggled. "Not when one of them hasn't responded."

"You heard that?" Fluttershy squeaked, blushing as she turned to Applejack. _"You love me?"_

"How could I not?" Applejack smiled, turning to face Fluttershy. "You've got the softest heart I've ever known. Even when we disagreed, it was because you wanted to keep every creature safe. But these Kirin, they deserve to love just as much as we do. You understand, sugarcube?"

"Of course," Fluttershy nodded. "And if Autumn can control her anger, then these Kirin can too! And I...I have feelings for you too, Applejack. With Discord and Dash's antics, I thought you'd never come around."

"Well, they can be an intimidating bunch," Applejack laughed before her jaw dropped. "Wait a gosh-darn minute, _you love me too?!"_

"Mmhm," Fluttershy bit her lip, feeling the blush return to her face full-force.

* * *

After meeting Autumn, Fluttershy discovered the foal's breath via the squirrels, and Autumn dropped the flowers into the Kirin's drinking water. After years of heartache and crippling loneliness, the Kirin finally had a change of heart.

Autumn walked up to Applejack and Fluttershy and embraced the two of them.

"You have _no idea_ how much this means to me," Autumn said, her body shaking. "We'd only touch one another during the heat cycles. And I have _so many_ lovers to reconnect with, all thanks to you two."

"Speakin' of lovers…" Applejack turned to Fluttershy, hearing the newfound chatter of the other Kirin. "Before we get into this relationship, I slept with somepony else before telling ya how I felt."

"In the village?" Fluttershy asked.

"I was helping her with lessons on how to win you over," Autumn admitted, stepping out of the embrace. "Turns out she's a lot farther along than I thought. I'm...sorry for taking that away from you."

"Taking what away from me?" Fluttershy asked. "If you hadn't talked to her about me, who _knows_ if she would've told me how she felt.”

Fluttershy walked over and hugged Autumn Blaze.

“I...um…” Fluttershy squeaked, burying her face in Autumn’s curly locks.

“What is it, Fluttershy?” Autumn asked.

“You Kirin...have sex in public?” Fluttershy whispered.

Autumn looked over Fluttershy’s shoulder and saw several of her village-mates rutting for all to see. Autumn smiled, before returning her gaze to Fluttershy.

“We haven’t had public sex in years,” Autumn explained. “Always hiding in our silence, our homes. You two have really given us a gift.”

“Not really, you’ve helped me connect to the mare of my dreams!” Fluttershy pressed her hoof to Autumn’s chest. “I haven’t even come _close_ to repaying you. Is...is she good, Applejack?”

“Wha?” Applejack’s eyes widened.

“Your time with her, was it good?” Fluttershy asked.

“Oh, I uh...I mean...yes? But I’m sure it’ll be nothing like my time with you!” Applejack grinned, sweat running down her blonde mane.

“Oh _wonderful~”_ Fluttershy smiled, turning to Autumn. “Then that’s how I wanna repay you, with _**my flower.”**_

 _“What?!”_ Applejack gasped, causing Autumn and Fluttershy to look back at her. “I mean, I’m sure she feels repaid already, what with the village and all.”

“It’s okay, Applejack,” Fluttershy broke away from touching Autumn’s chest, walking over and pressing her nose to Applejack’s. “I’ll be sure to taste your apple pie after thanking her. Besides, our time should be enough to prepare you. Right?”

Applejack gulped, feeling her nethers heating up at the thought of Fluttershy and Autumn Blaze going to town on each other. What with Fluttershy moaning and squeaking under Autumn’s tongue…

 _“Holy shit,”_ Applejack gasped. “Is Autumn okay with it?”

Applejack and Fluttershy looked at Autumn Blaze, the latter rubbing Applejack’s leg in a slow teasing motion.

“ _Autumn Blaze,”_ Fluttershy batted her eyelashes, flicking her pink tail to the side. “May you be a dear and allow me to thank you?”

 _“Yes,_ _a thousand times yes,”_ Autumn gasped, jumping to her hooves and staring at the mouth-watering temptation before her.

Years of quiet rutting and restrained emotions, and now before her, was her prize. Autumn grinned, as the fun.. _.had just begun._


	2. Kirin Orgy

Autumn walked closer to the dark yellow delight that was no longer hidden behind Fluttershy’s tail. Before licking her pussy, Autumn glanced up at the blushing farm mare.

“I can fuck your marefriend?” Autumn asked.

“I’d be disappointed if ya didn’t, sugarcube,” Applejack whispered, nodding her head.

Autumn smirked, before diving in and rolling her tongue around Fluttershy’s clit. Fluttershy let out a feminine gasp as her tail wrapped around the Kirin’s orange locks. Applejack gulped, spreading her legs and slowly reaching her pussy with her hoof as she stared at Fluttershy. The pegasus was staring at the sky as he tongue lolled out of her mouth. Applejack bit her lip as she took in every part of her love’s expression, feeling the throes of lust in each stroke of her hoof.

Fluttershy’s tongue returned to her mouth as she met Applejack’s eyes, smirking.

“Kiss me,” Fluttershy ordered.

Applejack used her free hoof to move forward and press her lips to Fluttershy’s, feeling their tongues dancing around each other’s. Fluttershy squeaked within Applejack’s mouth as she felt Autumn’s hoof entering her pussy, thrusting in and out.

Autumn grinned as she felt Fluttershy’s body shaking with each thrust, indulging herself in the moment until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Glancing over her shoulder, Autumn narrowed her eyes at the tall leader she knew all too well.

_“Rain Shine,”_ Autumn’s ears flattened as she turned back to her prize. “I’m sorry, I only talk to _friends_ of mine.”

Rain Shine flinched, her eyes widening as she stepped back.

“Autumn Blaze, I’m so sorry for sending you away,” Rain told her. “I was only doing what I thought was best for my village.”

“And what about _me?”_ Autumn growled, thrusting her hoof harder into Fluttershy’s pussy. “I suppose several nights of passion just didn’t mean anything to you?”

“Autumn, I-”

“Save it, Rain Shine. _I’m kind of busy right now,”_ Autumn pulled her soaked hoof out of Fluttershy’s pussy, waving Rain Shine away. Turning back to Fluttershy, Autumn pressed her hooves firmly against Fluttershy’s soft yellow ass cheeks before pressing her muzzle inside her pussy, flicking her tongue inside.

_“AaaaAAah~”_ Fluttershy pulled out of the kiss, gasping for air. _“Don’t stop!”_

Applejack quickened her clit-play as she looked at Rain Shine, staring at the three of them like a deer in headlights. Spreading her wings, Fluttershy threw her head back and screamed as buckets of mare-cum sprayed the Kirin’s face. Autumn pulled back, staring right at Rain Shine as she licked the cream all over her face.

“You missed a spo-”

_“Don’t,”_ Autumn held her hoof, stopping Rain Shine from moving towards her. “Tell you what I’m going to do. I’m going to bury my face into that apple pie while Fluttershy fucks me from behind. And you know what you’re going to do, if you wanna save our friendship?”

“What?” Rain Shine whispered.

“You’re going to sit there like the cuck you are,” Autumn grinned, glancing back at Applejack, who was holding Fluttershy in her hooves. “How does that sound to you two?”

“I need ta get off, one way or another,” Applejack decided, gently letting Fluttershy go and getting up on her four hooves. “Whether this bitch wants to watch or not is her decision.”

“I’ll do it, for our friendship,” Rain Shine decided.

“One more thing,” Autumn smirked. “No touching.”

“O-Okay,” Rain Shine nodded, sitting down as the three mares got in their positions. Applejack sat and spread her legs out, resting her forehooves in Autumn’s curly locks as Fluttershy stood behind Autumn’s ass.

“I...um...have never eaten pussy before,” Fluttershy squeaked.

_“Rain Shine,”_ Autumn glanced at her leader, batting her eyelashes. “Could you be a dear and show this cutie the basics? Remember the rules.”

“Of course,” Rain replied, walking over to Fluttershy and staring at Autumn’s winking pussy. “The clit is always a good place to start, maybe try swirling your tongue around it, and then doing the same motion with your hoof. You could also push your hoof _into_ her pussy when she’s wet enough.”

“Okay, I t-think I’m good for now,” Fluttershy nodded. “Thanks, Rain Shine.”

Rain Shine nodded, trotting away from them and sitting in her previous spot. Applejack moaned as she started feeling Autumn licking away at all the right spots, shooting a glance at her leader.

“Doesn’t feel so good to be left out, does it?” Applejack remarked. “That’ll teach ya to think twice before throwing hotties like this one out on her own.”

Applejack thrusted against Autumn’s muzzle as she felt Autumn pushing further into the apple buffet before her. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was twirling her tongue around Autumn’s clit at different paces. When one particular pace sent Autumn moaning into her marefriend’s pussy, Fluttershy stuck to that one. Feeling an idea coming on, Fluttershy kept licking while a hoof slowly approached Autumn’s entrance. Pushing the tip of her hoof in, Autumn thrusted her behind further into the touch.

Rain Shine felt a blush coming on, her mind coming back to her very first time. After sending Autumn away, she tried to get it on with the other Kirin in her village, but no such luck. None of them could make her feel half as worked up as the fiery mare before her.

“Autumn?” Rain Shine spoke up. “I don’t want our friendship.”

“Your loss,” Applejack grunted, feeling her orgasm coming on.

“No, what I mean is…” Rain gulped. “I want your hoof in marriage.”

Autumn’s eyes widened as she heard her leader’s confession, barely able to register the apple juice spraying all over her muzzle. Lifting her face and barely looking at her leader, Autumn closed her eyes right away and gasped as she felt herself coming around Fluttershy’s tongue-and-hoof technique.

“F-Fuck,” Autumn groaned. “Rain Shine, I just got back here. You’re not thinking straight-”

“Damn right I’m not,” Rain smirked.

“And you want _me_ to give up all these ponies, who love me in their own unique and wonderful ways, for a mare who threw me out of her village?” Autumn asked.

“I never said you had to give up any of them,” Rain admitted. “I want you as my wife, Autumn Blaze, and I want you under my roof, with our Kirin foals. You don’t have to answer me now. Sleep on it, my little fox.”

Rain Shine stood up, revealing the damp patch of dirt underneath, as she walked over to Autumn. Pressing her lips to Autumn’s forehead briefly, Rain Shine pulled away to look at Autumn’s wide-eyed expression.

“See you tomorrow,” Rain turned away, walking towards her home.

“Holy shit,” Autumn whispered.

“Didn’t she technically break the ‘no touching’ rule?” Fluttershy squeaked.

“I’m sure that’s the least of her worries, sweetheart,” Applejack joined Fluttershy’s side, wrapping a hoof around her marefriend’s shoulders. “Y’all right, Autumn Blaze?”

“I think so,” Autumn slowly turned to the two lovers. “Do you two want to spend the night at my place? It’s already pretty late in the afternoon.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be heading to the train station,” Applejack decided. “I’m sure our friends will be over the moon about the news.”

“Well, _most_ of them anyway,” Fluttershy blushed, kissing Applejack’s hoof. “I hope you enjoyed our company.”

“I’ll never forget it, ‘Shy,” Autumn winked. “You two take care of each other.”

“Promise on my life,” Applejack pressed her free hoof to her chest. “Here’s to crossing paths again, Autumn Blaze.”

Applejack left the village with Fluttershy at her side, the two mares leaning against each other, basking in the warmth of each other’s presence.

Autumn stood there, staring at Rain Shine’s hut as her fellow Kirin continued fucking till sundown. The future was no longer certain, but Autumn would return to the home she dearly missed, hoping to wake up to a clearer head.


End file.
